


BF_YZR ver. 666

by xehacorn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Buff Riku - Freeform, Buff Yozora, Crack, Creepypasta, Gen, I Did This For A JOKE PLS, bad creepypasta, bad everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xehacorn/pseuds/xehacorn
Summary: Don't try to modify and hack your Kingdom Hearts III game, stuff like this happens.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Tutorial (?)

Okay guys, I don’t believe in shit like creepypastas and horror stories, I’ve always made fun of them for being so obviously fake but this weird thing happened to me and I HAD to share it with all of you.

It’s not a secret I’m a big ass KH fan. Like, big big ass. Hell, I have a goddam twitter and instagram where I spam my thoughts about it 24/7 and never shut up. But making a fool of myself is not why I’m here today. This is serious business. Very serious.

After not playing Kingdom Hearts 3 for a whole 2 weeks, nostalgia got to me and I decided it’s time I replay it. But I wanted to do it with a twist; the vanilla game got boring after 5 playthroughs . So I decided I should hack my PS4 and take out the perfectly functional copy of the game I spent all my lunch money on and destroy it so bad it’s unrecognizeable and fun to play once again.

I sat down on my laptop, flash drive in hand, and begin looking for some shady patches on the internet. I would go to a yardsale and get the game from a crazy old dude screaming “TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME” but nobody does that to a $60 game. Oh well. Modern times require modern solutions. I wandered around the internet when something caught my eye: a patch for the game, simply named “BF_YZR v.666”. “Huh” I think, “ Nothing suspicious about this thing at all ”. Mark my words, this was, by all means, a very suspicious thing.

I do all the thingamajigs necessary to destroy the game and apply the patch. I load it back into my console and pray to the gods it worked. I vibrate with the anticipation of a tween while the game starts. Everything seemed normal still, except for the Pixar and Disney logos being crossed out with what appeared to be hyper realistic blood. I press on, already having a blast. THIS was the Kingdom Hearts 3 of the FUTURE and it already said fuck Disney.

When it finally gets to the title screen after what seemed to be 20 years, I’m not greeted by the usual picture of Sora eating the paopu fruit. Instead, he’s submerged completely in water, being held down by a very, very muscular arm, unlike any I’ve ever seen. He looks purple and slightly distressed, I would be too at the sight of something like that holding me. Then it hit me, “Rad, he fucking drowned”. I gulp; I try to hit on new game but it lets out a very unexpected error sound, not letting me open it. I try again. A small pop-up appeared on screen, saying, “You can’t rewrite what has already happened”. Very KH-esque, game, full marks, clap clap. I try again to start a new game, and the buff arm suddenly lets go of the slightly deceased protagonist and smashes the new game option to pieces, leaving me with actually no other choice but to load a game for now.

Not one, not two, but three whole files appeared in front of me. A distorted voice of a character said to me “Choose wisely”. I get spooped, bamboozled and scared. There wasn’t much of a choice to make though, they all looked exactly the fucking same except the location was different. I choose the one in Twilight Town, because who the fuck would go to Corona and Arendelle by choice? Truly horrifying thought. The game itself loaded up and looked normal, Sora was on top of a building, waiting for something to happen and not 10 seconds later, a demon tower started going willy-nilly around the town, trying its hardest to hit the boy with all its might. I’m happy there is actual gameplay and pick up the controller to do the fight the best I can but randomly, out of nowhere, Donald starts screaming somewhere in the distance and makes me lose my focus for a second, giving the enemy an opportunity to hit and that leaves me with exactly 3 HP. The demon tower left, acting like that single blow was all it needed to feel happy.

I hurry to where Donald was screaming his ass off, but Sora’s speed wasn’t helping. He was limping and bleeding hyper realistic blood, panting for every ounce of air he could take in. I found Donald in the sewers, torn apart by heartless and I was ready to defend my dear feathery friend, but pressing X only prompted Sora to quitely say “No” over and over. I tried to heal him instead, but it was the same result. I spammed buttons and tried shortcuts until Donald quieted down. Finally, a triangle command appeared on the screen, simply saying “Goodbye”. 

My sick curiosity and sense of adventure wanted to see what happens when I do, but disappointingly, the game faded to black and it loaded in a place I haven’t seen in a hot minute: the train from KH2, completely remodelled and looking better than ever. My HP was down another point, leaving me with 2 to spare. There was no beep at least, so I was happy. Sora was sitting down, his head in his hands. Between the annoying static and the distorted Yensid tower music, I could clearly hear him crying. At that moment I realized this was just a weird art project and a tribute to old school creepypastas, and I pressed on just to have something to shitpost about later on twitter. I get up to go and pee when the train suddenly crashed mid journey, scaring the fuck out of me and sparing me of the bathroom journey. Not to my surprise, Sora was just fine, he got up in a weirdly contorted way and I gain control of him again and start to look around.

The train tracks went on forever. I walked for 10 minutes probably with no real progress or change of scenery so I decided to go and check the train wreck and see if there was any clue why oh why did it crash in the middle of nowhere. The visuals were…interesting, to say the least. Calling the mess spreaded on the train tracks “Goofy” was ambitious. I had a woke feeling that this game is gonna be a wild ride so my excitement grew bigger and bigger. Watching Sora not even bat an eye at what happened to his friends was weird as fuck and completely out of character but also such a classic creepypasta move to pull. Is this how every kid with a haunted game feels like?  
Another triangle command appeared in front of me, with the same slightly omnious “Goodbye”. I thought great, the game is gonna teleport me again. But I was so wrong. To my surprise, the deranged child just started nonchalantly shoving what was left of Goofy off the tracks until the way was clear again, and for a solid 10 seconds , he just stared down into the magical abyss making such a weird sound I couldn’t tell if it was laughter or remorse. Whatever just happened left him with a single point of HP left, but the boy didn’t seem to care. Sora climbed back inside the train and it immediately started running again. And it kept going. And going. The whole time, the screen kept glitching out and the game became more unstable to the point where I got so pissed at it I called it a day at 4 am and went to sleep. “Whatever, I can fix it tomorrow, hopefully”, I thought.

The moment I closed my console the weird shit started happening.

No, I don’t mean ghosts of Donald and Goofy haunting me for leaving them to brutally die in Twilight Town or any paraphysical event of the sorts. I mean this dream of a weird buff ass character, hidden in the shadow, that kept saying “Hey” like an annoying 5 year old and urging me to wake up and play more KH3 like his life depended on it. His veiny hands were covered by probably the tightest fitting emo gloves I’ve ever seen, and they came closer and closer to me, until they grabbed me and for a split second I could see his face. I woke up in a cold sweat, thinking What The Fuck. But hey, I have insomnia and nothing better to do than play more of that disaster anyway. I immediately forgot that entire dream and didn’t question why I was playing Spooky Hearts again.

I open the console ONCE AGAIN, awaiting the cheesy intro to spoop me to death but the game skips it completely. Thank you, haunted game, for sparing me of that nightmareish long intro. This time, I choose load game first and everything got….deleted. Damn. I was curious what the other files were about but considering the weird ass content from the first one, I’m sure the others were just the same but with different scenery. Okay, I’m actually not that sure, and my curiosity was growing.  
Finally, I can start a new game and have a chance at playing this game in one way or another. Everything played out as normal up to the point where I could gain control in Sora’s station. Like, okay, those scenes are always creep worthy anyway, with the silent scenery choke full of stained glass walls in a complete void, but at this point I expected anything to happen. I approached the mirror to hurry the tutorial up but the it wasn’t showing the normal reflection this time, to my surprise. Or maybe not. Of course something had to go bonkers from the start. The Sora on the other side was banging on the mirror, as if trying to break it and to escape from something. He frantically kept looking back and forth at whatever was behind him and with each second, he got more and more agitated. Out of nowere, a bubble popped out, asking for cryptic answers in true KH fashion.

“What is it that you’re so afraid of?”

I thought the answers to these don’t matter anyway and they are just to make me think about existential topics to freak me out and chose randomly for each of them, picking whatever sounded the least stupid as an answer.

>Getting trapped in the darkness ☜  
>Causing someone to be hurt  
>Losing something that’s important  
In a split second, the mirror cracked and the scared look on Sora’s face grew into terror in an instant. There was no audio at this point, but I could clearly read on his lips what he wanted to say: “Don’t let him trap me”. I thought haha cute there really is a small response to every choice you make, it adds depth and personality to an otherwise lame task. Except, I remembered a bored freak made all of this and then took my compliment back. What did Sora even do to deserve all this angst anyway ?  
The next question popped up shortly after, making me pay attention to the game again. Sora, breaking the fourth wall, desperately tried to move the choice from the middle option to something else with his hands, with his head, reaching and reaching but never making it past the mirror frame, but I couldn’t be bothered with making any non-questionable decisions at this point.

“What is the one thing you care about more than anything else?”

>The hearts connected by light  
>My close friends ☜  
>The strenght to protect others

More cracks started forming and a shadow slowly appeared behind him and the banging got more violent. I assume the choices matter this time, but I’m a sadist so I want to see this child suffer, since this is the main theme of this pasta game anyway. The game sped up significantly and it was looking gross and seizure-inducing, ruining the pretty visuals with glitches and coloured bars coming in and out of frame, accompanied by earrape sounds akin to a broken vacuum cleaner. This is just the fucking tutorial, give me a break. The third, and the last question, only appeared after I had to watch Sora scream his heart out while trying to break free from the mirror in weird, but at the same time, very creative ways for 5 whole minutes.

“What do you wish?”  
>To protect my friends  
>To recover something important  
>To heal the pain from the past☜

For a change, he was actually happy with the choice, and relaxed his body and hands. He stopped trying to get away, and accepted his fate. Sora closed his eyes and let out a small sigh of relief. A smile lightened up his face and the mirror shattered completely, leaving behind just an empty frame and a command saying “Enter”. As much as I hate to admit, this shit makes me want to play more and see how much brain damage I can take in before I replay an actually good game like Kingdom Hearts 2. I smash the triangle button and wait. A lot of time. This game is reaaallly slow. I also noticed the kingstagram posts weren’t showing up, just empty posts made by no one with no captions. Huh. I guess there is no internet where this spawn of hell is happening.

Of all the places I imagined I would be sent to, I was back on the Destiny Islands. Same beach, same vibe, even the same happy (and very needed) tune. Everything played out exactly like in the first game and that made me happy, but that also activated my spider senses. What the fuck is this game and who made this patch so weird ? I was lazy to check anyway, so I just kept going like nothing was ever wrong about this.

The whole gang was on the beach: Riku, Kairi, Sora and….and. Why is there a new character there ? “This is not the Kingdom Hearts I know !”, I say, mocking my own surprise. A guy the same age as them, that looked strangely like Riku but had different coloured eyes (2edgy4me). He was….Buff. Like OH MY GOD buff. I almost fell out of bed when he flexed on screen. He was shirtless, showing off his maHOOsive pecs that no 14 year old should ever own. His bleached white hair, with the black roots showing through, did a terrible job of covering his neck. A neck so wide, Sora Kairi and Riku side by side could never reach the width of even if they themselves were to become as buff as him and linked hands together to surround it. They just couldn’t compare to him. What made me go in first person mode to stare at for god knows how long is his lower part…Thicc was a massive understatement. His black knee-lenght pants, with cheesy checkered cuffs almost burst at the seams from the sheer pressure his thighs inflicted on them. Every time he made a step, the world vibrated to announce Thighs Central was in town and earthquakes were a common sighting with him around. They rubbed so hard that electricity came out of his pants so often they switched the power source of the entire island to his ethereal ability to create power. No, I correct, he didn’t create power….He WAS power. He was holding a whole paopu tree with possibly the most incredible arms I’ve ever seen, and I am a lesbian, mind you. His upper arms could house an entire colony of heartless and still have room to spare for their cousins. His hands, on the other side, were dainty and delicate, but surely strong from the steel forearms he trained for years. That tree was a mere twig compared to him and he carried it with no problem to the raft that was in the making. I spent an unhealthy amount of time watching him just stand idly and flex at the slightest movement of the wind. For a brief moment, Kairi, stupid as ever, tried to pull a prank on him and scare him and well, she did. Except this boy got so startled he launched the girl 100 feet into the air because of the vibration generated by his biceps was too much for the tween. He said a simple “Oops” and swam his way to pick her up from the middle of the ocean, apologizing on the way. He was faster than a power boat and despite his feet being smaller than even his hands, he paddled at an impressive 95 miles an hour. At that moment, I knew who my new favourite character was. I couldn’t wait to tell everyone about this wonderful patch I found and this perfect character that I wish I knew the name of. I’m convinced this is gonna become better with every minute passing, so I press on.

I’m forced to do the always fun and not at all stupid fetch quest for Kairi. I don’t mind it that much but it’s still so terribly slow I’d rather die instantly than do it again, especially when this game already had so much to offer by the first looks from before. And thankfully, it’s not as boring this time. The moment I enter the seret cave to get the last mushroom, it’s not the usual Ansem cutscene that happens. That new character was scratching away at the drawings made on the wall, crossing out the faces of the trio with his bare teeth. Weirdo. I assume he heard me because he turned to look at Sora, gave him a sad but irritated look and hurried to leave the cave. I get the mushroom, feeling slightly brain damaged but otherwise entertained, and head back to give Kairi everything she needed.

I was taking casual strolls on the island, exploring everything and everywhere in case a really interesting easter egg was hidden around. And there was one, alright. I enter a random hut in the treehouse and oh man…. Poor Riku, I didn’t know it was possible to shove someone’s head so deep into a coconut and not make a giant mess. But whoever did this, did it with such skill I was in awe. Another cutscene played out immediately where Kairi appeared from behind Sora and simply went “Oh…”. She dragged Riku by his feet all the way down to the ocean, leving him to float into the distance. The other boy smiled. That was freaky for the sole reason he made no face the entire time up to this point. I followed Kairi to her usual place near the raft and she took out her wayfinder and showed it off to Sora, looking awfully dead inside. I don’t know how long that description went on, how the shells have a very special power, how she braided and crafted the rope herself, the different types of shells and their relationship to Mercury Retrograde Zodiac Business….It was a lot. But I could probably major in wayfinder history at this point.

“They were supposed to ensure a safe voyage”, she said suddenly after a long pause, looking into the horizon where Riku was still floating. She turned back to the boy, as if nothing wrong happened just 5 minutes before. “See this? It’s the best charm to help us find each other if we ever get separated. The two of us will always be together.” That ringed wrong to me, and the game seemed to notice that too. A small dialogue box appeared, with simple, but effective options. Of course, I care for Riku and want to know if she even acknowledges what just happened.

>Riku ?☜

“Riku? Is Riku really that important to you ? Can’t something be about us, for once?” Kairi said, visibly upset. For the first time, Sora actually spoke back in a cutscene, to my genuine surprise.

“But he’s our friend, we can’t just leave him there ! Besides, he…”

The other young boy was staring at them from afar, still not entirely sure what he is supposed to do. He looked confused, like he just dropped there that instant. “ …If Riku’s….gone, then why is he still there ?” Sora continued, pointing towards the massive chad of a man besides him, refusing to look towards the ocean at all costs.

“Yeah, I wonder that too, aren’t nobodies supposed to disappear when someone di-”

“ANYWAYS” he interrupted, as if he didn’t want to hear the D word and Riku in the same sentence. “We should tell uh….Yazo….Yoze….”

>Yozora?☜

“YOZORA!!” Sora screamed suddenly, like remembering his “friend’s” name was an impossible task up to that point. He was about to head towards the other boy excitedly, when he stopped mid way. Yozora’s face turned from boredom to anger, and to….sadness? He started crying unnervingly amounts of tears. Sora was holding his mouth, trying not to let the water get to him. The water was rising really fast, and a storm was about to rip the island to pieces. He couldn’t finish the sentence. He couldn’t do anything, he froze in place and suffocated slowly, looking around for Kairi, but she was gone. Both Kairi and Yozora disappeared without a trace, leaving Sora to slowly choke up water when he tried to open his mouth.

The whole game froze and took me back to the main screen. There were no options, just a different title screen picture: a peaceful, blue ocean. No storms, no dead people, no creepy music or effects. Frankly, the little raft in the middle of the screen was a nice touch. After mashing buttons for what seemed a Fuck Ton of time, a single option appeared on the screen, which I selected in a heartbeat. I needed more, and more of this weird ass project.

>Let’s go home☜

I swear I heard Kairi say that, but nothing came from my TV. The game actually restarted, taking me back to the beginning of the Destiny Islands. Maybe that’s what it meant by “going home” ??? God knows at this point.

I do the Kairi shit all over again, but what left me really confused was that the game ran normal. Nothing different. Which WAS weird considering the amount of braincell fucks I witnessed up to this point. Nothing notable happened until the kids went home and the cutscene from Sora’s room started. He was sitting in bed, as usual, watching the storm get closer until he remembered the raft. He does, in fact, not respond to his mom this time either and just hurried to leave as fast as humanly possible.  
“Sora, dinner’s ready. Sora ?”

He didn’t even bat an eye at his mom, or at the darkness seeping into his house. Right as he left the kitchen, the windows gave in to the energy and disappeared out of thin air, transforming everything into an endless void.

Sora bolted out of the front door, occasionally looking behind him. The looming dark cloud was getting closer, swallowing everything in its path. I gained control of him by now, but I couldn’t go any faster and I knew the cloud was gonna catch up with me. I mashed every single button hoping some kind of trick would save me, but running was everything I could really do. I watched as the peaceful little town we never got to explore just disappear into thin air, dead, cold and lifeless.

After a Final Destination-esque running and boat rowing segment, where I mashed ∆ like a maniac to make Sora move, a cutscene loaded in immediately as I set foot on the island. Sora ran around, screaming the names of his friends just to check if they were fine. He hated being alone more than anything else, and the game likely knew that and wanted to exploit his pain. Leave the boy alone for 5 minutes, geez. Finally, up on the little islet, a big sihlouette was waiting, looking at the sky with an eerie calmness. Was it Riku ?? Riku, now looking……Oh god. I wish I was dreaming because this is a living nightmare.He got Buff too, looking strikingly similar to Yozora. Instead of his stupid KH1 outfit, he rocked a bright pink crop tank top, that had no purpose but to make his abs pop out. At moments like these, I wish he still had his ugly double pants. Those Short shorts made me feel very weird things, and almost none positive. I wish I knew why Riku turned buff like Yozora. Speaking of which….

“Where are Yozora and Kairi, Riku?”

Riku didn’t respond. He focused his Buff Power to keep the darkness at bay by creating a protective barrier around them. Each one of his flexes killed a heartless. And they were coming in bigger and bigger waves, almost too much for him to handle.

“What do we do, Riku ??? I can’t hurt them with the wooden sword…” said Sora, helplessly bonking the little monsters with a piece of wood with “sword” written on it. Riku, losing his focus for a little bit, showed Sora the general direction of their secret cave. “I saw a weird toothpick there, maybe you can use it.”

“Aight, I’m on it !”

Sora headed to the small cave, and I was curious if by “toothpick” Riku meant “keyblade”. And yeah, that was the case. I found out in the worst possible way. Kairi, of all people, was whacking Yozora with said keyblade, trying to bust his head open. Hyper realistic blood came out of the buff being and Kairi turned to her friend with a wide, bright smile. “Let’s take the raft and go, Sora !! Just the two of us.” I immediately said hell no. This ain’t happening, something is….Very Off about Kairi and I wasn’t ready to know what. I hit no on the option before it barely even appeared on screen.

Not even 2 moments later, Yozora gets up and grabs the girl and squeezes her like bubble wrap. And she made the bubble wrap sound.Ouch.She fell to the ground like a popped balloon, unmoving, possibly dead. The buff boy set his target on Sora, looking at the keyblade obsessively. I HAD to run away. And thank goodness, the game let me. I ran out of the cave and seeked protection from Riku, who didn’t move and inch since I left him on the small island. Yozora was still chasing after me, and a very familiar song was playing during the whole scene. I swear I heard this before in another .exe game……

Riku finally turned around, looking surprised. Yozora caught up, looking ready to fight, and kill, poor Sora who was now hiding behind the slightly less buff boy. But instead, he stopped, and an omnious dark aura started surrounding him.

“The door….has opened.” he said, now suprisingly calm.

“What?” the other two exclaimed, in unison.

“The door has opened.”

Confusion installed.

“The door has OPENED.”

“Do you understand what he’s saying, Riku ?” Sora whispered, still hiding.

“Nope, no idea- “The DOOR has OPENED.”

Yozora, mad at the ignorance, summoned a gun and readied it, targeting the two boys. An HP bar appeared. It was purple, the highest possible in KH1, and that seemed weird for the first world in the game. I had no choice but to fight, I guess. Riku joined my team, with no weapon in hand, and his stats made me cry. His HP bar was off the screen, almost like he used cheat codes. I had trust this fight was going to be easy, seeing that.

I hacked away at the other boy, every hit accompanied by a more and more distorted version of “The door has opened” quote. But his health didn’t move an inch. Riku was my only choice, I thought, but even he couldn’t make a dent in the massive HP bar.

“We have to run, Sora.”

“But- But how ? Isn’t the raft gone ?”

A smile lit up Riku’s face as he took out a miniature version of the raft from his pocket and gracefully placed it on the water. It grew to normal size in a few seconds, and Riku immediately hopped on it, inviting the other boy to join him. “What the FUCK”, Sora thought. I thought. Everyone thought. I have idea what is happening anymore. This was supposed to be a creepypasta game.

I give in and hit triangle, prompting the boy to jump on the raft. Riku began to paddle as fast as possible, gaining distance from Yozora, who eyed them with a calm and kind smile on his face. I don’t trust that smile. Soon, he jumped in the water and began to follow them. Did I mention this man swims at 95 mph ? He barely even touched the water at one point. You could mistake him for a power boat.

I don’t know how he did it. I don’t know how Riku was keeping up, but the raft was gaining distance from the hellscape behind it. The Destiny Islands got lost in the darkness cloud that swallowed the town too, leaving absolutely nothing behind. Yozora kept swimming, Riku kept paddling. After a good few minutes of this, his face lit up.

“Look Sora, land.”

A slight outline of an island appeared in front of them. Lights came from it, and that only meant people were there too. Great ! Maybe we can destroy that abomination of nature with more help. Riku started paddling with more enthusiasm.  
But it didn’t get to happen.

In a moment of luck, Yozora made it to the raft and took a bite from it, making Riku lose balance. He kept biting the raft until nothing was left but a few rubble pieces, floating around. Sora was hanging on to dear life on one of those pieces when Riku emerged from the water.

“Never let go, Sora.”

“What do you mean, Riku?”

He was desperately swimming to keep afloat, his eyes fixated on his best friend.

"You must do me this honor....Promise me you will survive......That you will never give up......No matter what happens....No matter how hopeless...Promise me now, and never let go of that promise."

Sora was confused, and I was too, feeling a slight sensation of deja-vu. Hm...Anyway. Sora was trying to drag his friend up a piece of wood, but to no avail. He was too heavy. Too Buff.

“I promise, Riku.”

"Never let go."

"I promise. I will never let go, Riku. I'll never let go."

He grips his hand and they lie with their heads together. It is quiet now, except for the lapping of the water.


	2. Traverse Town 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their home gets destroyed, these children are living the time of their lives in this abandoned town.

After that, the game went quiet. I have no words to explain the rush of confusion that got hold of me. I assumed the game froze, like usual, so I restarted it and the title screen changed, once again. It was the image of the broken raft, floating away in the dark waters of the Destiny Islands. They fell into the darkness, I assumed. The "Load" option was available, and I wanted to see what happened next. I wasn't expecting soriku but beggars can't be choosers. I load the file that said "Traverse Town". 

According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way Sora should be able to fly. His clown pants are too small to get his dumb ass off the ground. Sora, of course, flies anyway. He lands in what appears to be a pile of random boxes and an assortment of trash cans. I decided it's time I immerse myself into this mess and let the story unfold, whatever this "story" might be.

For a few minutes Sora napped peacefully on the ground, with no way to actually wake him up, until a loud growling noise echoed in the distance. Is it a dog ? Is it something else ? I'm not even sure at this point but for sure the thing that turned the corner to approach the boy was none other than Pluto. He looked.....different. Almost like he was on a mission to hunt the small boy. And he was. Instead of the usual cutscene of him licking Sora to wake up, he approached slowly, growling. I feel immediate Fear because this game is PEGI 7 and it wouldn't bode well to have a child be eaten by a dog. But I'm not against it if it were to happen. I smashed that reaction command as soon as it appeared just to not have to look at Pluto anymore.

Sora woke up in time to defend himself from it. He jumped up and readied his keyblade, viciously making bonking motions to prepare for the attack. The dog stopped, partly confused at that failed defence mechanism and at the loud whistle that came from the other side of the town. He forgot all about Sora and ran in that direction, completely ignoring the past 3 minutes ever happened. The boy sighed in relief and looked around: This town looked eerily abandoned, with the walls missing chunks and with heartless going willy-nilly everywhere. No sight of humans, except himself, but Yozora's presence got betrayed by the very powerful Buff Vibration caused by every one of his asscheek claps that shaked the ground under him. 

"Maybe Yozora knows where we are, and then we can find Riku and Kairi and go home!!!". 

And off he went.  
\---  
The game switched the view without any warning or transition. Donald and Goofy suddenly appeared, clearly looking for something around the town. Goofy scratched his forehead, confused at the letter in his hand that he read a dozen times a minute. Something in the sky caught Goofy’s attention, though, and he stopped, gazing at the sky. Donald turned around as Goofy pointed upward and Donald followed his finger and gasped.

"Look, a star’s goin’ out!"

A star in the night sky twinkled and blinked out of existence, right in front of their eyes. Donald and Goofy turned even more grim, hurrying their steps and looking more alert around their surroundings.

"Come on. Let’s hurry. Where’s that key..." quacked Donald, abusing stones on the pavement to let his frustration out somehow. The town looked like shit, why would the King send them to an abandoned world infested by heartless ? And how in the world would they know how the key looked like ?

"Hey, ya know, maybe we ought to go find Leon."

"Leon, huh? The world renowned locksmith and gun enthusiast ? I doubt he lives here in this trash, but we have nothing better to do. Let's go, Goofy, HURRY !!"

They wandered around for a few minutes, hopelessly checking random boxes for any type of "key" with no luck or sign of life anywhere.

"Gawrsh, there’s nobody here. Sure is spooky!"

"Aw, phooey. I’m not scared." Donald scoffed, right as a hand started tapping on his shoulder and he screamed, leaping into the air and hanging onto Goofy’s back, shivering.

A calm, but incredibly bland voice whispered from an open door. "Excuse me. Did the King send you?"

\---  
Sora tried to catch his breath by entering the only building that didn't look like was about to fall over: the accessory shop. Its warm exterior truly didn't fit the shitstorm inside, however. A tall, blonde man immediately turned around and aimed at Sora with a funny looking sword, or more like, a gun taped to a stick if I think about it. "Come ON " Sora cried. It was the SECOND TIME he got aimed at today. Let him be. The shop looked more like a warehouse for a variety of things, including potions and fighting accessories. The single vending machine in the room had elixirs and nothing else. Warm elixirs. Sora shook his head in disgust at their sight until he came back to reality when the man pointed the "gun" at him once again, this time more viciously.

"H-hey, what's the big idea, gramps ?? "

"Don’t call me gramps! The name’s Cid! " He gritted his teeth, nearly breaking the piece of straw in his mouth. "Since y'all punks appeared and started running around this town, the heartless've been doing more shit. We don't need more 'o that, so scram outta here! ". His finger was on the trigger of the gun, and he DID appear to want to pull it.

Scared shitless, Sora ran away from the shop as fast as he could, and as far as humanly possible from that lunatic boomer. He sat down tired on a little box, trying to process everything. "He said y'all kids....SO THE OTHERS MUST BE HERE TOO!!" He said with a single ray of hope in his eyes, then got up and sprinted to a large door that lead to the second district as fast as he could. As soon as he touched the handle, though, a figure of a man approached him from the shadows. He had the same vibe as Yozora and that was enough to send shivers down Sora's spine for a solid 5 minutes.

"You." His weapon clicked.

"THIS IS GETTING REALLY OLD Y'KNOW." 

The man stepped forward. The weak lamp post light revealed he was....Interesting. He not only looked like an inflatable doll at the point of popping, but he had 11 belts. ELEVEN ! The skin tight leather coat almost saved his outfit, but the belts, man...They are more effective than any other enemy Sora has faced so far. He turned around to leave, but the man raised his voice, freezing the boy in place.

"I'm talking to you."

"I just want to find my friends and to go back home !! Is that too much to ask for??? JESUS". Without any hesitation, Sora summoned his keyblade to defend himself againt that weirdo. And what a mistake that proved to be.

In a split second, the mysterious half man half idiot literally launched himself at the shiny, giant key, losing all the composure he showed up to that point. Like a moth to a flame he ran around in circles, just to catch Sora and touch it.

"Okay, boy, listen up.....I'll let you go if you let me touch That for just a second. Just one liiiiil' second." I could sense Sora's brain damage through the screen and I was propted to make a choice, which was incredibly obvious.

>Let him touch for a second  
>RUN ☜

I've never selected something faster than that. Not a second passes and Sora NYOOMS back into the first district to hide, rabid man right behind him, running for his dear life to escape from this nightmare. He took the corner but suddenly a very loud BANG broke the creepy silence of the town. Even the heartless ran in fear. Both of them stopped the ridiculous chase and glanced at each other. They agreed telepathically to run to the accessory shop, forgetting about the whole key thingamajig.

In the middle of the rubble and shattered warm elixirs , Cid was trying to get up. He looked more pissed than anything and refused the kind helping hand from Sora.  
"LISTEN 'ERE Leon--this dude with fukken huge tits like just the biggest milkers gignantic gahoona gahongas just ridiculous melons im talkin huge bigger than big just the biggest and bestest busts enormous funbags some jumbo jumblies honkin hooters double ds galor---" The himbo, apparently named Leon, hushed him quickly. After a long minute of thinking, he said, fist clenched...

"k"

He up and left, grabbing Sora by his arm without another word.

"You come with ME, it must've been one of your dumb friends that caused this."

"I mean--I can think of one that fits the description Cid gave."

\---  
The second district appeared to be peaceful...for now. No sight of Yozora and Riku, though. Sora's dumb smile faded and made the whole situation awkward for him and Leon. As a certified dad, he tried to think of Something to stop the child from crying but he chose to shut up, for the best. "Hey, what if we started scouting the place for your friends ? (If he leads me to them, it will be easier..)". Sora nodded without enthusiasm.

The only open building was the hotel, and the both of them decided to take a look there in case anyone was taking shelter from the disasters going on. It looked like any other ordinary hotel; the reception was closed though, and at first glance not many people seemed to have entered in the past 6 decades because of the dust scattered everywhere. Sora, on sadness autopilot, entered the first room he saw, without thinking about where he was going. Inside the green-tinted room there was another door, and he opened it. Another room, and another one, another one. "Huh, this hotel is really bigger on the inside." Feeling like he's wasting time, he turned around to leave and regroup with Leon, but the knob was gone. Every exit was gone. Yellow eyes surrounded him, the walls, and covered the window. Figures of Riku formed, sporting the same creepy,glowing eyes. They all looked ready to mock him and laugh at him. A knot formed in his throat and finally, I could fight again after what seemed an eternity. His movements were really slow, almost tired looking. Every time I got hit, Riku's laughs got louder and more high pitched. I didn't want to be there any longer. He didn't want to be there, either.

After killing all the heartless, accompanied by the symhony of mockery and humiliation, the doorknob appeared and Sora left the door, almost instantly . Leon, relieved, ran to the child.

"Where HAVE YOU been ?! I've looked everywhere for you all this time."

"It hasn't been that long, though."

Leon squeezed his forehead and then tapped his brand new Golden Rolex watch. "TWO HOURS". He tapped the watch harder. "THIRTY. FOUR . MINUTES".

"OKAY, okay I get it." Sora coughed to distract from the fact he literally pissed himself earlier from fear and sadness of seeing his best fried so evil looking. Hopefully nothing bad happened to him, right...??? Anyway. 

"You got any luck?"

"Not here, but I felt a strong earthquake not far from here, in the third district. We should go and investigate that before anything else".

On their way to the giant gate, the earthquakes got progressively more frequent and more violent. The whole town was shaking under the pressure. Sora looked aloof at the dark district, where he could faintly see Yozora walking around. But he didn't want to be with him anymore. He caused enough shit. Distracted by his own thoughts, he tripped over a thing in the alleyway from the lack of light and fell face down. Once he got up, an amalgamation of emotions ranging from happy to anger to confusion filled his face.

"R-Riku ?!" 

Indeed, Riku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided I want to separate this in 2 parts because  
> 1\. I'm tired of editing this mess whole tonight  
> 2\. I love fake suspense

**Author's Note:**

> God broke through my window and slammed my head on the keyboard and told me "You will write this and make it 100k words long" and by his name I will do it.  
> Did I mention I've never written anything before this in my life ?


End file.
